


Teenagers Scare the Living Shit Out of ME

by redswimmer



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, M/M, Making Out, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress, more tags coming as the story progresses, student!Frank, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redswimmer/pseuds/redswimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is Frank's new biology teacher. The two are hopelessly attracted and maybe, just maybe, willing to put Gerard's job and future on the line to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in Danger Days era Gerard. Bright red hair and sober :)  
> It's rated M for future chapters. The rating and tags are a work in progress, much like the work itself.  
> I appreciate all kudos and comments! Hope you enjoy!

Frank fell into his chair first period just moments before the tardy bell rang and managed to spill the contents of his book bag all over the floor in the process. As expected, no one in his class bothered to help Frank gather his belongings and he just sighed as he halfheartedly piled his notebooks, pencils, and sheet music back into his bag. He was about thirty seconds into the new school year and he could already tell it was going to be a long one. 

The teacher that stood at the front of the class was a mousy woman. She had the wrinkles of someone who had been a teacher for far too long and had put up with far too much. Frank might have felt bad for her if her voice wasn’t completely intolerable. She practically squawked while reading the syllabus for their math class and her nasal voice made Frank shudder when she got to the word “sinusoidal functions.” Luckily, it was only the first day and Frank managed to escape with no homework and no interaction with anyone in his class.

Second through fifth period went pretty much the same way. Each class greeted the students with lectures about syllabuses and class procedures. It was the same schpiel Frank had receive every first day of school since kindergarten. To his relief, Frank had gym, lunch and English with his best friend, Ray. Having two of his periods plus lunch with someone he actually liked was going to make this year far more pleasant. 

Walking into his sixth and final class of the day, Frank expected no different than the rest of his classes. However, this year his sixth period was his science and he was excited at the prospects of advanced biology. Juniors got to choose a science and Frank couldn't have been happier at the rare breath of freedom of getting to choose a class he actually cared about. 

Frank took a seat in the front row, unafraid to be labeled a "nerd" in this class. He fully intended to be one. He shook his jet black hair out of his eyes and pulled out a brand new notebook dedicated just to this class - an honor almost no other classes had earned from him. 

He was all set to take diligent notes, even if they were just over a syllabus, until his teacher walked in. Frank had to devote all his attention to closing his jaw that had dropped at the sight of the beautiful man before him. 

The man hardly looked like a teacher. He had choppy, long, bright red hair that framed his face perfectly. Instead of the usual khakis, dress shoes and a polo most male teacher sported, he was wearing black skinny khakis, a white button down untucked, a black leather jacket and red converse. Frank knew he couldn't be more than twenty-five years old and he must be a new teacher... He looked too happy to be here. 

The teacher walked to his board and wrote out Mr. Way and turned with a wide smile to greet his students. 

"Hey guys as you may have guessed, I'm Mr. Way. I'm really excited to be here and I'm really, really excited for advanced bio," he beamed and happened to make eye contact with Frank, causing him to blush. "This year is going to be really great. I expect nothing but the best from you guys seeing as you're my advanced class. Now, I SHOULD bore you for the next hour discussing our syllabus, blah, blah, blah, but instead I think today would just be a good day to get to know one another. We're going to be relying on each other a lot this year. Not only will you all be lab partners and groups for various experiments and projects, you will each have a research project due in March that requires at least some peer help and after the AP test in May, you all will be divided into groups and given a freshman biology class. You'll be responsible for reviewing them until their final cumulative exam the last week of school."

Frank internally groaned at the idea of having to work with his classmates so much. It wasn't that he was antisocial or that they were bad people, it just seemed that very few "got" Frank. He wasn't about to go try to make friends with people who had nothing in common with him, and as a result he basically skated under the radar of most. 

"Enough about school, let's try and get to know each other. I know it's really cliche, but let's go around the room and say our name and give a brief introduction to ourselves." This time the entire class audibly moaned. It seemed everyone shared Frank's mutual indifference toward one another and they were content to keep it that way. 

"Come one guys don't be that class. You- front row, awesome Black Flag t-shirt- how about you start?" Mr. Way pointed at Frank with that obscenely handsome grin still plastered on his face. Frank ignored the pounding in his chest after Mr. Way had recognized his t-shirt and smiled at him and, desperate to impress Mr. Way, proudly decided to comply and start off the little game. 

"I'm Frank Iero. I play guitar. Crappy horror movies and comic books are my divine inspiration. And yes, my Black Flag shirt is quite awesome," Frank half smile, half smirked back at his teacher, feeling just a little bit cocky about the approval Mr. Way showed at Frank's introduction. 

"Excellent tastees, Mr. Iero. Glad to have you in my class!" Mr. Way said, subtly looking Frank up and down noticing this kid was far from normal. Along with the black hair that fell in his face, Frank was wearing the Black Flag shirt, ripped skinny jeans and well-worn high top converse quite similar to Mr. Way’s. It didn’t take much time for Mr. Way to decide this kid had a lot in common with him - style wise at least - and he would be worth getting to know. If Frank hadn't been looking, he wouldn't have noticed the extra split second his teacher looked at him, but Frank was looking, and he did notice. 

"Alright moving on..." Mr. Way continued the introductions, disappointed at the dullness of some, impressed with a few others, but none were as personally intriguing to him as Frank's. Frank too found some of the answers downright irritating. There was nothing quite as the handful of kids who announced one of their hobbies was “being cool” or something to that effect. However, Frank heard a few kids that he thought he might not mind getting to know. One kid said he played drums and listened to some of the same bands as Frank, so he made a mental note to stick close to him come teamwork time. 

Finally, the bell rang to dismiss school and Frank put his notebook away and rushed out the door along with the other twenty kids trying to make it out of the class, but not before taking one last look at his gorgeous new teacher. Maybe it was a good thing this year was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank decides to dress all hot to impress Mr. Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely longer than the first  
> ALL kudos and comments welcome!  
> Enjoy.

Frank had a noticeable spring in his step getting read for school the next day. He decided he liked his pretty new teacher and he wasn’t going to deny himself the pleasure of having some fun with him. It might have been presumptuous of Frank to think Mr. Way’s little side glance was anything but an accident considering he’d only known him for a grand total of forty-five minutes and only spoken with him for maybe twenty seconds, but he decided it was worth finding out. Frank pulled out his tightest black skinny jeans, the ones that made his ass look like a model’s if he did say so himself. He pulled on an equally form-fitting red v-neck shirt and his least-tattered pair of combat boots. For a finishing touch, he broke out his eyeliner, which was usually reserved for dates, special occasions, concerts, or gigs. He made sure to smudge it just a bit, enough to make him look a tad spent. Frank gave himself a once over in the mirror before heading downstairs and couldn’t help but beam at his handy work.

In his kitchen, his dad was preparing breakfast while his mom sipped coffee and finished signing the slew of forms the first week of school always sent home.

“Good morning, Frank!” exclaimed his mom, giving him a loving smile. “Why the fancy getup? Already got our eye on somebody this year?” she chuckled.

Frank kissed his mom on the cheek and chuckled back, “Well I’d be lying if I said no.”

His dad passed him a plate of breakfast and Frank ate as fast as possible so as to avoid any questions about his “crush” and texted Ray to pick him up.

**I’m ready dear *xofrank***

**Coming your highness *rays_hair***

Ray was honking outside Frank’s house not two minutes later. Having his best friend and, if Frank was honest, chauffeur, only two streets away was convenient to say the least.

“What’s got into you, pretty boy?” Ray teased when Frank climbed in his car.

“Can’t a guy decide to be gorgeous without getting the third degree? You sound like my mom,” Frank laughed.

“Well the Frank Iero I know only dresses up for a few reasons and since there is no formal events, concerts or gigs that you don’t tell me about, I’m going to guess it’s someone you got the hots for,” Ray smirked.

“Alright you caught me, but you’ve got to promise not to go berserk on me.” Ray motioned zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “Okay well I may or may not be all dressed up to impress my new bio teacher.”

“Is he hot?” Ray asked.

“Very.”

“How old?”

“About twenty-five I’d guess. Can’t be much younger because he has to have his Master’s to teach advanced.”

“And you’re sure you want to go down this road”

“For the moment.”

“Then I wish you the best of luck and may you one day fuck his brains out,” Ray said as he pulled into the school parking lot as they both erupted with laughter. Honestly Frank knew Ray would be supportive, even if crushing on his teacher made Frank sound like a ridiculous schoolgirl. That’s one of the reasons he loved him. Ray had stood by Frank through two ex-girlfriends and one guy that got clingy after he and Frank hooked up at a party freshman year. As long as Frank was happy, Ray was happy and Frank sincerely hoped Ray’s blessing came true and he did end up fucking Mr. Way’s brains out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

First through fifth period was the boring second-day-of-school-lull Frank expected. Most teachers didn’t quite want to start doing anything serious until the second week of school when students were more focused and that sat just fine with Frank. He got to listen to several lectures from wanna-be tough teachers who insisted that their class and their class alone was the most challenging and important class of all time as well as discover that gym and History were two classes he could easily ditch about once or twice a week and not get in any trouble. At lunch he and Ray had slid out behind the gym for a smoke. But when sixth period came around Frank was practically buzzing with excitement. He’d already checked his eyeliner and hair in the bathroom after fourth period so he could be the first one to Mr. Way’s class. He strutted in and Mr. Way looked up from his desk, giving Frank a smile.

“How are you today, Frank?” he asked as he tossed his unruly hair out of his eyes.

“Bored for the past five class periods, but still hopeful this one won’t put me to sleep, Sir!” Frank grinned back at his teacher as he slid into his desk. Mr. Way was laughing at Frank’s reply and Frank couldn’t help but think it sounded like music. He made a mental note that he wanted to hear Mr. Way’s laugh more often.

“Well I don’t intend to bore you! I thought we’d start off with a lab,” Mr. Way replied.

“Sounds good to me. Hell of a lot better than going over another syllabus or hearing another lecture!” Frank said with a smile. And he genuinely meant it. Not only did Mr. Way seem like a cool guy, he seemed to actually care about being an interesting and enjoyable teacher. He wasn’t going to bullshit them about how easy or hard his class was, he was just going to do whatever he did and Frank found that attitude really refreshing. The rest of the class had filed in at this point and Mr. Way was gathering up some papers to pass out when the bell rang.

“Alright guys today we’re going to be doing a lab. It’s a pretty simple one… I’ve got some microscopes set up at the lab tables and you and a partner will be responsible for filling out each of the columns on the sheet I’m passing out. Please, oh please, I beg you not to break the slides. I already had one freshman try and move the slide, break it, and try and be a hero and clean it up himself. I haven’t seen so much blood come out of someone’s finger in all my years of life.” The class laughed at Mr. Way’s exasperated story telling and as soon as they had their papers they moved to partner off. At first Frank headed for the kid he heard say he was a drummer yesterday, but found him already paired off with someone else. The drummer shot Frank an apologetic glance when he noticed Frank had wanted to be partners but followed the other guy to the back lab table. He looked around and sighed, realizing that he was going to be doing their first lab without a partner.

“Hey Mr. Way I don’t have a lab partner. Do I need one?” Frank asked. Mr. Way looked at the attendance sheet and back at Frank.

“Sure enough, Jamie isn’t here today which means we’re odd. Well you don’t need one for most of the questions, but when you’re trying to identify the organism on the slide it helps to have a partner who can be looking through their book while you’re looking at the microscope… How about you call me over when you get to that part and I’ll come over and man the microscope while you try to identify it?” Mr. Way suggested.

Frank had to resist the excitement he felt so he could get through the class without making an ass of himself. Mr. Way offering to be his lab partner was something Frank was sure Mr. Way would’ve done for any student in his situation, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make the most of it. Additionally, if Mr. Way didn’t like Frank at least a little he could have stuck him as a third wheel in another group, so that had to count for something, at least the way Frank saw it. He went to the back lab table across from the drummer and his partner. Despite Mr. Way’s promise that the lab was easy, everyone seemed to be struggling with the questions and Frank was finding it to be even more difficult without a partner who could offer some insight. The lab took the entirety of the class and most of the partners finished just minutes before the bell was set to ring. Frank looked up from his microscope to see only him, the drummer and the drummer’s partner left. No sooner had he looked up the drummer and partner stood up from their lab table and grabbed their papers and backpack just as the final bell rang.

“Do you want some help finishing?” the drummer stayed and offered as his partner turned in his paper and left. “This lab’s a bitch and I could stay and help if you needed it.”

“Nah I’m fine. I only have one question left anyway. Thanks though… er…”

“Mark.”

“Nice to meet you Mark, I’m Frank.” They shook hands and Mark turned in his paper and left, waving goodbye to Frank and Mr. Way.

“Mr. Way I’m ready for the last question,” Frank yelled towards his teacher’s desk.

“Ok great! Sorry you’re having to stay after the bell to finish. I didn’t think the lab was as long as it was,” Mr. Way said as he made his way from his desk to Frank’s lab table. He took the seat next to Frank’s and pulled the microscope over towards him. “Now you know I can’t really give you the answer because that’d be unfair to everyone else who had to suffer,” Mr. Way chuckled. “But I can do my best to make this go a bit faster than it might have with another lab partner.” At this statement Mr. Way winked at Frank and he could feel himself blush violently.

“Oh yeah… yeah of course,” Frank winked back. They got to work and as Mr. Way insinuated, he gave Frank many, many hints. It only took Frank about five minutes to identify the organism on his slide, some type of bacteria, using his book and the hints.

“Well thanks Mr. Way that was fairly painless,” Frank said as he swivelled his lab stool around to meet Mr. Way’s face.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Mr. Way smiled. “I’d be devastated if I caused pain.” Frank smiled back and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence that followed. Frank was learning just what self control would mean. Here he was, not a foot between him and a gorgeous man, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Had it been anyone but his teacher, Frank would have pushed him off his lab stool and into the wall and sucked on every single bit of that fabulous skin and pulled that flaming red hair until Mr. Way was begging for more. However, Frank was stuck in this universe, the one where he knew that would be inappropriate with your teacher.

Unbeknownst to Frank, Mr.Way was having similar thoughts, though he was trying to push them to the back of his mind. Frank wasn’t making it easy. To Mr. Way, Frank looked like a goddamn dream. If he hadn’t had known better he would’ve thought Frank had dressed specifically for him today… He looked like one of Mr. Way’s fantasies perfectly crafted before his own eyes. They stared at each other a moment more until Mr. Way broke the silence. “So Frank you play guitar?” he asked as he took Frank’s paper and started towards his desk. Frank got up and grabbed his backpack to follow.

“Yeah I’ve played since I was a kid. I love it more than just about anything.”

“Do you play for money or just for yourself?”

“Both I like to think. I play gigs here and there when I have the time, but if I never got paid a day in my life I’d still love it.”

“That’s really awesome. You don’t find many people that dedicated these days,” Mr. Way was behind his desk now gathering his stuff in his bag. Frank hopped up to sit on a desk, spreading his legs just a little more than was decent.

“What about you? Do you play?” he asked.

“No I wish,” Mr. Way chuckled. “I’m not that musical. I’m an artist though,” Frank raised his eyebrows. “Yeah actually I was originally going to go to art school, but I suppose my dedication doesn’t run as deep as yours.” Mr. Way smiled weakly, looking genuinely ashamed about not going to art school.

"I can't blame you. My mom and dad are not into the idea of me being a musician. They said if I pursue a music degree they'll pay for college, but I'm responsible for all my other expenses. It's kind of scary to think I'll be responsible for myself in two years, but I was always going to be a musician whether or not my parents paid for college at all. I guess I'm really prepared for the whole 'starving artist' thing," Frank laughed.

Mr. Way could hardly believe this kid. He was more mature and determined than any teenage boy he'd ever met. "Wow Frank that's great. I really admire your drive. I hope you'll let me know the next time you have a gig somewhere! I'd love to come!"

Frank beamed and hopped of the desk top. "Sure thing Mr. Way - you'll be the first to know!" He slung his bag over his shoulder. "Well I better be going... My mom'll probably think I've already gotten detention this year if I don't get home soon! Thanks for the help on the lab!" Frank waved as he walked towards the door.

"No problem, Frank. See you tomorrow!" Mr. Way waved back.

When Frank was out the door Mr. Way slumped into his desk chair and let his face fall into his hands. "Good God he's too good to be true," he moaned. "What the fuck am I going to do about this kid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of writing this the work has 7kudos and I am freaking extatic. I'm really liking how this chapter played out and as always, thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it so far!  
> (I promise it will get smutty eventually, but I decided I wanted this fic to have a plot and stuff because I really wanted to take a crack at writing these characters!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Way and Frank get nothing but closer over the next month. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really amazed at all the positive feedback this fic has gotten so far! Thank everyone and as always, every kudos or comment is appreciated!
> 
> PS: I might be slower updating this fic now because Thanksgiving Break is almost over, but I will NOT abandon this fic! I promise I will see it through to the end, even if it takes me longer than these first three chapters have!

A month of school passed and there was just a hint of fall settling in the air. Frank's classes were, as usual, horribly boring. His grades were mediocre across the board and Frank decided it was a nice "up yours" to the school system to blatantly try as little as possible, even though every one of his teachers knew he was smart enough to be making A's.

Biology was the exception. Frank was making the highest grade in the class - in no small part to impress Mr. Way. He also made a continuous effort with his appearance. Everyday he would forgo his tattered and worn, albeit comfortable, clothing in favor of a pair of jeans that accented his ass just right or a shirt that was just a little too small, causing it to ride up his stomach just a bit when he raised his hand.

Each day Frank's parents became more insufferable. His mom especially wouldn't stop prying about his sudden vanity phase. She did it all with love, joking at most times, but Frank was more than a little irritated by the barrage of questions every morning. But Frank was reminded why he was getting up thirty minutes earlier to do his eyeliner and pick a perfect outfit each time he noticed Mr. Way noticing him.

It was subtle. Mr. Way would look at Frank just a little too long and he constantly asked Frank to pass out papers so he could brush his fingers for a split second. If he ever needed someone to stay after to help finish cleaning a lab up, Frank was the first one he asked and after a while, he didn't even need to ask - Frank would know to stay behind.

Mr. Way knew he was being pathetic. He kept telling himself how sick it was to be getting so attached to a student - a _kid_. Frank was just barely seventeen, but despite how horrible he felt about it, Mr. Way couldn't resist spending time with him. To make matters worse, the flirting was getting almost too obvious. They'd have to be daft not to know they were interested in each other.

\--------------————————————------------------------------------------------------------

The Friday before the coveted Columbus Day three-day weekend Mr. Way sprang a pop quiz on his biology class.

"Aw come on Mr. Way it the last class period before a long weekend! No one can be expected to _think_ under those conditions!" moaned a Senior named Lindsey from the back of the class.

Mr. Way just chuckled. "Guys I know it sucks but I don't have anything else planned for today, so the sooner you finish your quiz, the sooner you can goof off." The grumbling subsided somewhat and Frank got up to grab the quizzes from Mr. Way's desk.

"Thank you, Frank. As always I appreciate the help," Mr. Way smiled his smile that Frank knew he only used when he was with him.

"As always, it's my pleasure, _Sir_." Frank had learned quickly that calling Mr. Way "Sir" made his teacher flush in the most adorable way. Frank passed out the quizzes and sat down to take his own. Considering this was the only class Frank payed attention to, the quiz was easy and he finished in no more than ten minutes. He popped in his earbuds and pulled one of the new songs he was writing. The chorus wasn't quite perfect and soon Frank was so absorbed he didn't hear when the bell rang to leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Frank the bell rang," Mr. Way said, leaving his hand on Frank's shoulder while he pulled out his earbuds.

"How long ago?"

"Maybe a minute?"

"Shit... Traffic is going to be hell by the time I get downstairs, across campus, and to Ray's car..." Frank moaned. He checked his phone, fully expecting an angry Ray already realizing they were going to get caught in traffic.

**Mrs. More gave me detention. U either gotta wait thirty minutes or find another ride *rays_hair***

**Well done ruining the first moments of my 3d weekend fucker;p *xofrank***

**< 3 Piss off drama queen *rays_hair***

Frank sighed. "Anything wrong, Frank?" Mr. Way was still standing over Frank and his hand was still on his shoulder.

"Nah... I just lost my ride though. He's got detention for the next half hour."

"Well if you want to wait for him, I'm going to be grading papers for a bit before I head home. You're welcome to wait in here." There was that only-for-Frank smile again.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Well i was going to be here anyway... Might as well have some company."

"Thanks, Mr. Way."

"Anytime." Mr. Way finally dropped his hand off Frank's shoulder, taking great care to drag his fingertips just a little. "So what're you working on? You were pretty focused."

"New song. I have a show two weekends from now and I love to use gigs to try new stuff!"

Mr. Way faked a gasp and put on his best incredulous face. "A _gig_? I thought you said I'd be the _first_ to know about any gigs," he laughed.

"Oh well... I mean I said that but it was like the second day of school. I wasn't going to hold you to it when you said you wanted to see a show..." Frank laughed back.

"Well I wasn't lying. I'd love to be at your show, Frank."

"That means a lot Mr. Way..." Frank smiled up at his teacher. "But if I don't fix this damn chorus it’s just going to be me playing my old stuff. Don't get me wrong, it'll still be a kick ass show," Frank smirked. "But it'd be a hell of a lot better with something new." Mr. Way turned the music on Frank's desk and started humming the tune. "I thought you said you weren't musical?"

"Well not instrument musical I guess... I can sing and I was I'm choir in school so I can read music." He continued to hum the tune, mouthing the words Frank scribbled out under the actual music. "Frank this is really good. Like really good. Once the chorus is done it'll be amazing."

"Well duh it'll be amazing; I wrote it," Frank laughed. "But like I said, I'm totally stuck on the damn chorus..."

"Do you mind?" Mr. Way motioned to take the papers off Frank's desk.

"No go ahead."

Mr. Way walked to his chalk board and started crudely writing out what Frank had written so far, leaving space to modify the chorus. Frank got up from his desk and walked up behind Mr. Way, watching him work. Mr. Way started writing and erasing quickly, never touching Frank's work, just adding to the blank spaces. His mouth would gape open just a bit while he was concentrating and it was driving Frank crazy. Every minute or so, when Mr. Way thought he'd fixed the spaces, he'd step back and sing what he'd wrote. Frank loved his voice. It was so unique and unlike anything he'd ever heard. It made Frank wonder what other things this amazing man could do with his mouth.

"I think I have it... That is, if you like it?" Mr. Way motioned to the board.

Frank loved it. "Mr. Way... That was just incredible," he stepped closer to the board to examine the part Mr. Way had added. "I mean shit that's better than anything I would've written... You're amazing." At that moment Frank felt Mr. Way grab his wrist from behind. He spun Frank around and they were so close, they were practically touching.

"No Frank, you're amazing," he said in low, husky voice. He grabbed Frank's other wrist.

"You're not half bad yourself, Mr. Way," Frank snickered.

"Please, call me Gerard."

“Gerard?” Frank tested. “I like it. Feels good on my tongue.”

“Hmm let's see what else you like on your tongue…” Gerard bit his lower lip. With that, Frank pulled Gerard by his wrists until Frank's back was against the wall and their bodies were pressed against each other as Frank hungrily found Gerard's mouth. Gerard let go of Frank's wrists in favor of putting his hands securely on Frank's waist and deepened their kiss.

It was sloppy, teenage style make out scene, but full of every single frustrating smirk or touch of the last month. Gerard was about to grind his own hardon against Frank's when his brain clicked on and all he could hear in his head was "kidkidkidkid" and he pulled back.

"Something wrong?" Frank practically panted.

"Frank... We just can't. You know why, I know why. It's best if we quit while we're ahead." Gerard sighed and stepped back, running his hands through his hair.

Frank just stared at him for a second, mouth gaping wide. "Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Frank..."

"No. You just made a move. After a month of frustrated flirting, you made a move. And now you want to back down?" Frank laughed menacingly, completely furious. "Hon I've got some news for you, we're kind of past the point of no return. Teachers don't generally make out with their students against a wall and then just _stop_ wanting them."

"I'm sorry, Frank. I wish it was different."

"You mean to tell me," Frank stepped up to Gerard and grabbed his ass, pulling them close together again, "that you don't think this is worth a little risk?"

Gerard had to swallow hard to gain his composure. "I... I didn't say that. But this is sick of me. I just fucking made out with a student. Don't you think there's something wrong with that?!"

Frank squeezed Gerard's ass and ground their hips together just slightly. Gerard had to stifle a gasp. "No. No I don't fucking think there's anything wrong with it. If we're both happy, I don't see one problem with this." He ground their hips again, a bit harder and Frank took slight pleasure in the fact that Gerard was letting him.

Frank heard his text alert and he was sure that meant Ray was ready to go. "I'll tell you what Gerard, think about it." He stepped away and picked up his book bag and music. "If you're convinced you're some horrible person after the weekend, I'll drop it and we can go back to frustrating flirting that never goes anywhere. But promise you'll think about it."

"I promise Frank."

"Good. See you Tuesday, _Sir_ ," Frank winked as he turned and walked out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks to my lovely beta, TheRenegadeAuthor (tumblr user one-nation-under-kuvira)  
> My tumblr is vengefulvixen  
> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has a bad night, but the morning looks a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long... swamped right now before I get out for Christmas break.... this chapter is kind of short, but I hope you'll like it!

Gerard practically collapsed on his couch when he got home later that evening. Images of the afternoon were flashing in his head dizzyingly fast. He couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to lose control like he did. When he saw Frank working on his music and actually read the music that he was capable of making well… Frank was just... Something else. He was everything Gerard liked - creative, hard working, passionate, _gorgeous_. Gerard couldn’t help but be incredibly attracted to him and in a stunning lapse of judgement, he’d let his guard down and it didn’t take but a moment for his desire to get the best of him. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to get a grip.

"Calm down. You made out with your student, but it's okay. You walked away from it before anything really bad happened," he muttered. "...or you're a giant piece of shit who should go to jail for being a pedophile." Gerard was about to get up and pour himself a drink when his phone lit up.

**Heading your way*mikey_kills***

Gerard groaned loudly. He forgot his brother was in town and supposed to come over tonight. Gerard loved Mikey, but in light of his recent moral crisis he wasn't thrilled about having to pull himself together when he really just wanted to drink and go to bed. But this was his brother and Mikey was always busy, so Gerard decided to suck it up.

**Alright see you soon *Gerard_slay***

He threw his phone on the couch as he stood up to go see what he could round up to drink. As it turned out, his booze cabinet was a bitter disappointment. All he found was an unopened bottle of marshmallow vodka (a gag gift from Mikey), grenadine, and some Bailey's Irish Cream, none of which sounded good. Sighing again, Gerard grabbed the vodka, which was the least objectionable drink he had, and downed a swig fast. He figured if he could finish half of the bottle without tasting it too much, the rest would start to taste better. He took the bottle with him into the living room, flipping on the tv to watch nothing in particular.

"God why does Frank have to be so pretty?" he took another swig and cringed. "Actually, let him be pretty. Just let him not be my goddamn student." To that Gerard chugged from the bottle, downing it to where there was just over half way left. He shuddered when he set the bottle down, very much hating himself for not having something better and not so sickeningly sweet to drink in his house. Luckily, he was definitely feeling the vodka in his system and it was making him a lot less guilty about kissing Frank.

"I shouldn't even feel bad. I'm only eight years older. If we were in our thirties, it wouldn't even fuckin matter." He continued to take swigs from the bottle, growing angrier by the second. Whether it was at himself or society or the shitty vodka, he couldn't tell. After about twenty minutes, he heard Mikey's car pull into his driveway and the key unlocking the door.

"Hey Gee I'm here!" Mikey called as he walked into the house. Gerard didn't bother to respond. "Gee?" Mikey called again walking into the kitchen. Finally he walked into the living room and saw Gerard sitting on the couch with a half drunk bottle of vodka in his hands and muttering under his breath. "Hey Gee, there you are!" Gerard looked up and Mikey saw his eyes were red like he was about to cry. "Oh shit." Mikey walked over and snatched the vodka from Gerard, who didn't protest. "Gerard what the fuck?"

"Sorry Mikey. Bad day," he slurred.

"Okay, well have you had food?" Gerard shook his head. "Fabulous. Well, you're gonna have a nice little hangover tomorrow. How much have you drunk?"

"Bout a half a bottle. Just the marshmallow vodka. It’s shit.”

“I know it’s shit I gave it to you dumb ass. Do you feel okay?” Gerard nodded. He didn’t feel okay, but he knew that had nothing to do with the vodka.

“Can we hang tomorrow? I kinda just want to sleep today off," Gerard asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah course, Gee. I'll crash here tonight if that's okay?" "Yeah Mikes, that'd be great." Mikey helped Gerard off the couch and to his bedroom. Gerard wasn't so drunk he couldn't have managed by himself, but Mikey couldn't help being protective of his big brother. Too many years of dealing with Gerard's alcoholism made him cautious to say the least. Gerard crashed within minutes once Mikey got him in bed and his dreams were pleasant stories of him and Frank as a happy couple.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Rise and shine big brother!” Gerard awoke the next morning to find Mikey standing over him with a grin plastered on his face. Much to his disgust, his bedroom lights were turned on and he could hear the tv downstairs blaring some talk show. “How did we sleep?”

Gerard groaned and rolled over, covering his head with a pillow. “Could you shut the damn lights off?”

“Tisk, tisk. Such poor hospitality. Gee I’m only here a few times a year and I thought the days were behind us where I spent our visits playing nurse to Gerard the Drunken Princess.” Gerard just groaned into his pillow again. “Well if you feel like not being an ass, I have breakfast downstairs along with some _strong_ coffee.” Gerard perked up at the promise of coffee and Mikey turned and left his room, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Gerard pulled himself out of bed, feeling the headache he caused by deciding to have marshmallow vodka for dinner. He walked over to grab his hoodie, massaging his temples. It wasn’t even close to the worst hangover he’d had, for one thing he didn’t vomit or have to go to the hospital for alcohol poisoning, but nevertheless it was not fun and it had been awhile since he’d drunk enough to get a hangover. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, slowly adjusting to the light coming in the windows and the tv, which was still far too loud for his tastes, playing in the background.

“Well look who managed to grace me with their presence after all,” Mikey chuckled. Gerard motioned for him to be quiet and he poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a long drink, already feeling better and not caring he burned his tongue.

“Okay, you can speak now,” Gerard smiled slightly. He sat down across from Mikey where a plate was already made for him.

Mikey crossed his arms and made a stern face. “Spill.”

“Spill?”

“Yeah spill. What the hell was that last night?”

“Like I said, bad day.”

“Oh come on, don’t pull that shit on me. I have seen you fall face first in a kiddy pool at 2am and get bitten by a dog because of it and I have still never seen you look like such a depressed drunk in all my life.”

Gerard to another long drink of coffee. “I made out with a student yesterday.” Mikey raised his eyes and his mouth dropped a little, clearly not expecting that response. “Mhmm yeah. His name’s Frank. He’s seventeen. I made the first move and I kissed him pressed up against the wall. The classroom wall.”

“I think a little context might help.”

“There’s not much else to tell. We’ve been flirting in class for awhile now and he stayed after class when his ride got detention. I was helping him write a song - he’s a musician - and I don’t know… shit happened.” Mikey still looked quite surprised, but he wasn’t as shocked as before.

“Well Gee what’re you going to do?”

“That’s the thing… I broke it apart before I did anything… more innapropriate and told him that nothing should happen because he’s a student and I’m a teacher, but Frank got angry and said I should take the weekend to think about it before I decide it’s a bad idea.”

“So what’re you gonna tell him?”

“Hell if I know. Why do you think I wanted a drink so badly I resorted to drinking that crappy vodka?” Gerard got up to go get more coffee.

“Well Gee, do you want to stop your relationship?”

“I mean it’d be dumb for me not to. I could lose my job, I could get Frank in huge trouble, I could go to jail for fucks sake…” he sat back down.

“That’s not the answer to the question I asked. Do _you want_ to stop your relationship?”

“No of course not… Frank is great. He’s clever and talented and we have a lot in common… but does it really matter how I feel or how he feels? It’s really fucking wrong and I’m a twisted asshole to even have to be having this conversation. This should NOT be a problem I’m having.”

Mikey leaned back in his chair. “Gee the thing is, you just told me you like this guy and want to be with him. Now I’m not a huge fan of you having to put so much on the line for a relationship, but dammit I’’ve seen you unhappy a lot, a LOT in your life. I don’t think you should give up on this guy if he’ll make you happy. You deserve it.” Gerard smiled. He knew his little brother had always been too wise for his own good. And he had a good point. Gerard never did anything like this anymore. He never just did something because he felt like it, regardless of the consequences. Plus, in less than two years, once Frank graduated, the age thing wouldn't even be a problem.

"So you think, despite how idiotic it sounds, I should see if me and Frank have something together?"

"I think you need to do what will make you happy and what will make Frank happy. I mean, I'm assuming he's into you too and if he is willing to risk it and you both realize you're going to have to be careful, why the hell not?" Gerard sat silently for a moment, thinking about the enormous decision he was making.

"Okay, well then I guess I have my answer for Frank come Tuesday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Props to my lovely beta, TheRenegadeAuthor (tumblr one-nation-under-kuvira). As always, my tumblr is vengefulvixen. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bear with me if it takes long to get another chapter done! All comments and kudos appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a bad day... a really bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot darker than I intended and it isn't at all what I thought it was going to be when I started writing, but I actually love where it went! I hope you enjoy reading it! All comments and kudos always appreciated!!

    “So you gave him the old ultimatum, huh?” Ray asked as he and Frank drove to school Tuesday morning.

    “Yup. I said he could have the weekend to decide if he was going to be a prick or not.”

    “I love you Frankie dear, but I hope you didn’t phrase it like that?” Ray chuckled.

    “No of course not you fucker,” Frank laughed. “I just told him to think about whether or not he felt wrong about us. He got all panicky when we were making out about him being my teacher and I just wanted him to calm down and think about it before he wrote off the idea of _us_.”

    “So what do you think he’ll say?”

    “Honest to God I have no clue. He’s a really good guy and the decision I want isn’t for him to be a “good guy”… I just hope he thinks I’m worth a little risk, you know?” Ray saw Frank duck his head a bit and fiddle with his lip ring out of the corner of his eye and knew Frank must not have been feeling very confident about how today was going to go. They pulled into Ray’s parking space and grabbed their bags out of the back seat. Ray grabbed Frank’s arm before he could head towards the school.

    “Frankie you are a fucking fantastic guy. If he doesn’t think you’re worth more than whatever the consequences are then he’s a bitch-ass douche bag who’s passing up the opportunity of a lifetime.” Ray hugged Frank and clapped him on the back.

    “Thanks Ray, I really appreciate it.”

    “No problem. Plus if he says no, I’ve got some kick ass fire crackers left over from the Fourth and a crowbar perfect for breaking into car windows.” Frank laughed as they walked into school, feeling less anxious, but far from calm.

     First period was hell. Frank had forgotten about the extra homework problems they were assigned to make up for the holiday on Monday and got a nice yell from his math teacher. Her nasal voice made Frank want to rip his own ears off, but by the end of the day he would have paid to have her scream at him over what had happened in all of his other classes.

      In his second period - Spanish - Frank was greeted with a surprise vocabulary quiz. In English he was assigned a project and forced to work in a group of what Frank could only assume were three of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. There was Lindsay, who hadn’t seemed near as bad in his Biology class but was apparently a giant bitch the rest of her day, Jamie, the only girl Frank had ever seen that could talk for five minutes straight without breathing, and Valerie, who spent more time looking at her reflection than at anything else. His next class was History and it was dull as ever, but far from being as bad as his classes had been so far.

     Then came the coup de grâce - gym. Frank already hated gym as it was, but today the universe decided to pile it on. It wasn’t that Frank didn’t like exercise, in fact he loved morning runs and going to the gym every now and then, but gym class was different. Gym was a testosterone filled hellhole where those with no other talents got to shine. For the most part, Frank was able to skate under the radar of the borish jock guys in the class, but then Frank was a pro at getting in and out of gym as fast as physically possible. He didn’t hang around in the locker room more than he had to after changing back into his regular clothes and had strategically picked the locker the furthest away from the showers. Unfortunately, today was really not Frank’s day.

     Coach Aldrin was standing at the front of the gym, near the door to the track. “Alrighty boys, today you’re gonna be running. And I mean _running_. One of you decided it’d be funny to put paint in the shower nozzles and sixth period gym class on Friday got to go home covered in red paint.” Frank heard snickering from somewhere in the mass of boys that had gathered at the front of the gym. “So today, you’re all going to run until I say stop. No walking, no stopping, just running.”

     Frank turned to head outside to the track with the rest of the class. Ray appeared beside him having snuck in late, as usual.

     “What’re we doing?” Ray asked.

     “Running.”

     “Running…?”

     “Nothing. Just running,” Frank replied solemnly. Normally Frank might not have cared about this arbitrary punishment, but running this much meant two things: first, he’d get extremely sweaty and be forced to take a shower if he didn’t want to look like a swamp creature when he saw Gerard and second, he was probably going to get punched at least once today. Frank was not well liked amongst most of the guys in his gym class. He was quick and strong, but never acted like he was and it always pissed the other guys off when Frank could beat them. On top of that, Frank wasn’t exactly in the closet about being a bisexual. He wasn’t announcing it or wearing rainbows, but the simple fact that he was comfortable with his sexuality and got more action than them was enough to piss off the sexually frustrated assholes. By avoiding the shower, Frank usually escaped their notice, but today the odds of him escaping unharmed were not in his favor. He just hoped they'd avoid his face.

     Frank and Ray ran in silence for a while. Ray wasn't in as good of shape as Frank, so eventually he dropped behind and let Frank run his own pace. It was a pleasant  day and Frank felt good. The air stung in the best way with each breath and his legs were burning just the right amount. He stuck to the outside lanes and ran to his heart's content, taking quiet satisfaction when he would pass up the hoard of boys racing in a pack. Frank was actually sad when Coach Aldrin whistled for them to come in. He felt better running than he had all day. Unfortunately he was still dreading going to the showers.

     With reluctance he made his way to the locker room to undress. Wrapping himself in a towel and grabbing a bar of soap, he solemnly walked towards the showers. He ducked his head and got a shower at the back without any problems. Frank proceeded to have the fastest shower of his life and was beginning to feel a little more optimistic about the day. No one was even paying attention to Frank and he had high hopes that would continue as he turned off the water and wrapped his towel around his waist. Of course, that was a naive expectation. The second Frank stepped out of the shower on to the cold, slick tile he heard his name… or rather nickname.

     “Well look what the cat dragged in! It’s Frank the Fag!” Frank turned to see that today’s contestant on _Let’s Be a Stereotypical Douche and Pick on the Gay Kid_ was going to be Alan Cunningham. Alan was a brainless pseudo-jock. He’d been cut from the football team as a sophomore and decided to keep taking gym despite the fact he had enough physical education credits because it was the one class he could confidently make an A in and show off for his group of rejects from other sports.

    Frank rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname and couldn’t help but think that if they were going to mess with him, the least they could do would be come up with more creative insults. Unfortunately, the insults were the least of his worries. When one idiot decides to be an asshole Frank assumed it must send out a special scent to all the other assholes in the vicinity to join him. Suddenly two of Alan’s cronies, Drew and Vic, who were just entering the showers turned to snicker at Frank. He tried to walk past them, but of course it was in vain.

     “Whoa whoa whoa there dipshit. Where do you think you’re going?” Alan smiled deviously at Frank, whose arm he now was yanking back to face him and his little gang. Everyone else was either out of the showers, not paying attention, or, at least, choosing not to pay attention.

     “Please leave me the fuck alone,” Frank replied calmly, but with confidence. He knew he could take Alan if it came to it, but he’d prefer not to. Plus, with the other two guys defending Alan and Ray still in the locker area he wasn’t liking his odds as much. Frank tried pushing past Alan one more time only to slip on the shower tiles. He landed hard on the floor and he felt pain and a rip in his back. To add insult to injury, his towel had not survived the fall and Frank was displayed for everyone to see. Laughter erupted from Alan and the cronies.

     “I didn’t even fucking touch you pussy! What a weak ass faggit. No wonder you like getting fucked in the ass Iero! You’re a fucking girl.”

     Frank’s blood was boiling, but his back was on fire and he couldn’t bring himself to make a comeback let alone stand up. The most he could manage was covering himself weakly with the towel.

     “Get the fuck up,” Alan commanded, apparently not done harassing Frank. He didn’t budge from the floor. “I said…” Alan stepped to Frank’ left side and Drew and Vic went to the right side. “Get. The. Fuck. Up.” Alan ended each word with a kick to Frank’s left side and the other two reciprocated on the right, causing him to wince in pain and tears to streak down his face, but he refused to scream and make this asshole feel like he had more power than he did.

     In a shocking turn of luck for Frank, Ray heard the laughter from the showers and noticed Frank had been in there a while. He walked up behind Drew and Vic, seeing a clearly injured Frank being kicked repeatedly. Ray was horrified and rage washed over him. Vic and Drew hadn’t noticed Ray was behind them and he took this opportunity to quickly smash the sides of their heads together… _hard_. They fell on the floor next to Frank. Vic was unconscious and Drew’s hair was streaked with blood where his skin had split into a wide cut.

     Alan was looking at Ray bewildered and terrified. He backed away from Frank and tried to dash for the lockers, but Frank managed to bend his leg and catch Alan’s ankle just right so that he tripped and slammed on to the floor. He caught himself on his hands and cried out, holding his right arm that was bent just slightly. Everyone at this point had crowded into the entrance to the showers and soon Coach Aldrin was pushing past the mob of boys and screaming at them that the bell had rung and they needed to get to class immediately.

     When the crowd cleared only Frank, Ray, Alan, Vic and Drew were left and Coach Aldrin called for the nurses office over his radio in a panicked voice. Vic had woken up, but was by no means okay. Drew was using his towel to try and staunch the bleeding from his head. Alan was sobbing and cradling his clearly broken arm and Frank was clutching his side, but Ray was able to help him stand up.

     “What the hell happened here?!” Coach Aldrin cried out after placing the call to his radio. He tossed all the boys spare towels to cover themselves the best they could before the nurse got there and wheeled them out. He bent down to examine Drew’s head, trying to cover the wound.

     Frank was leaning on Ray because his side and back were still screaming in pain, but he managed to choke out a description of the story.

     “I was done taking my shower and Alan stopped me before I could get to the lockers. I tried to get past him, but I slipped and he, Drew and Vic started kicking me until Ray came,” Frank replied weakly and put more of his weight on Ray. Coach Aldrin looked like he wanted to ask more questions but the nurse had arrived with four wheelchairs and the assistant principal and the principal. The nurse gave each of them cheap, black hospital gowns to replace the towels that covered them and they all slipped them on, filling the room with cursing and quiet yelps of pain as injuries were accidentally probed. Drew was wheeled off by the nurse first, seeing as he had the most urgent injury. Alan and Vic were taken next by the assistant principal and Coach Aldrin. Finally Frank was helped by the principal and Ray into the wheelchair and they headed towards the nurses office. Frank liked the principal - Mr. Weber - and was happy he was the one helping him to the nurse. Mr. Weber tried to send Ray to class, but he refused to leave Frank’s side.

     “So Frank I see the occasional one-punch-and-done fights have escalated into a damn bloodbath.” Mr. Weber sounded exasperated and worried at the same time.

     “Sorry Mr. Weber.”

     “It’s okay Frank. I know you don’t try to start this stuff, but you know you two are going to have to be punished just like the other boys.” Frank and Ray nodded silently as they entered the nurse’s office. It was empty except for them which Frank didn’t understand.

     “Where are the others?”

     “Well Coach Aldrin suggested we call an ambulance for them. I guess Drew was still bleeding a tad and he and Vic both might have concussions. And he said Alan’s arm was definitely broken.”

    Just then the nurse came in to see Frank. Mr. Weber turned to him and offered a comforting glace before heading to the office to notify the parents.

   “Okay Mr. Iero what happened to you?” the nurse asked.

   “I fell on my back and was kicked repeatedly on my sides.”

   “What about you?” she looked at Ray.

   “Nothing, I’m just here to make sure Frank’s alright.”

   “Well I’m afraid you need to get to class. Frank will be fine I assure you.” Ray squeezed Frank’s shoulder and went back to the locker room to grab his book bag before heading to class.

   “So Frank can you move your arms, neck, legs, and torso fine?” the nurse began asking her series of questions.

   “Yes to arms, legs and neck, but my torso hurts a lot when I move it.”

   “Okay and you said you were kicked right?”

   “Yeah I fell on my back and then the three of them kicked me in the sides.”

   “Can you stand?”

    Frank grunted and braced himself on the arms of the wheelchair. He pushed himself up and stood, gingerly taking his weight off the chair. His face contorted into a pained expression and he found himself holding his breath, but once the initial shot of pain was gone he took in a deep breath and all that was left was a kind of total, but less concentrated pain. It hurt like hell but Frank was coping.

   “Can you walk?”

   Frank took a few steps, being extremely careful not to twist his torso and cause the shooting pains again.  

   “Good, good… well Mr. Iero I think you just have a bruised vertebrae and some cracked ribs. If it were more serious you wouldn’t be able to stand.” Frank was relieved he wouldn’t have to go to the hospital. “However, you’re going to be in a lot of pain the next couple days. I suggest you stay home and try not to move. I’ll call your mom and have her pick you up.”

   Frank nodded and the nurse helped him back into the wheelchair. Ray stopped by on his way to class and dropped off Frank’s stuff he’d left in the locker room.

    “Hey Ray will you find Mr. Way and tell him what happened?” Frank whispered although he was fairly sure the nurse couldn’t hear him from her office.

    “Yeah sure no problem bud, just feel better.”

    “Thanks. And thanks for defending me today. You know you’re probably going to get suspended for sending two kids to the ER.” Ray chuckled at Frank.

    “Frankie buddy I’d have killed those motherfuckers if I had to. I’ve got your back.” With that he left for class and Frank’s mom arrived shortly to take him home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Ray made it through the rest of the school day uneventfully, but bombarded by people asking what had happened. When the bell finally rang to dismiss school he made his way up to Mr. Way’s room. He knocked on the door even though it was open to avoid startling Mr. Way, who was hunched over his desk in concentration.

    “Hey Mr. Way I’m Ray Toro, Frank’s best friend.”

    Mr. Way got up from his desk and went to shake Ray’s hand. Ray examined him a bit and had to admit he could see why Frank was obsessed with this guy. He was gorgeous, courteous and dressed like a teacher version of a rock star. “Nice to meet you Ray. Do you know what happened to Frank? I heard something about a fight?”

    “Yeah he’s alright. Bruised up pretty badly and he’s going to miss some school, but he didn’t have to go to the hospital like the others.” Mr. Way breathed a sigh of relief. “But he wanted me to make sure that you knew that’s why he wasn’t in class today.”

    Mr. Way raised his eyebrows at Ray, knowing Frank must have told Ray about them.

    “Oh alright,” Mr. Way coughed, suddenly nervous, “so I take it you know about…”

    Ray put his hand up and smiled. “Don’t worry, Mr. Way. I’ve got you two covered. Frank tells me everything.”

    “Well I’m glad Frank has a good friend like you to confide in.”

    “Yeah I’m pretty great,” Ray chuckled and had a thought. “Hey do you want Frank’s number?”

    Mr. Way wasn’t sure what to say. Technically he hadn’t told Frank whether or not he wanted to continue the relationship and he’d really wanted to do that in person. But the idea of getting to talk to Frank more was too tempting. “That would be great! You don’t think he’ll mind?”

    “Nah. I assume this means you’ve chosen correctly and I think he’ll be very happy to hear that after the shit he’s been through today.” Ray gave Mr. Way the phone number and they shook hands again before he left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Frank’s mom had been doting on him all afternoon. She was worried sick when she’d picked him up and insisted on doing everything for him. Frank was still in a lot of pain, but he’d taken some Advil and it finally didn’t hurt (mostly) when he breathed. He heard his phone go off from his bag and his mom rushed in to hand it to him.

   There was one text flashing brightly on the blank screen.

**hey it’s gerard :) *Gerard_slay* ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the work as a whole! It takes me a while to get chapters done now because of school work and other obligations, but I really appreciate the continued support!  
> As always, shout out to my lovely beta TheRenegadeAuthor (tumblr user wei-is-bae)  
> My tumblr is still vengefulvixen  
> All comments and kudos welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! This is only my second fic ever and my first MCR fic. This is a pretty common AU amongst the fandom and I definitely borrowed some ideas that seemed to be common themes of the teacher!gerard student!frank fics to make it easier on myself my first time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. It's a work in progress at the moment.  
> Shout out to my beta - TheRenegadeAuthor (tumblr user one-nation-under-kuvira)  
> My tumblr is vengefulvixen  
> I love and appreciate all kudos and comments!


End file.
